smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tigre!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After getting scratched by Tiger 1 in the previous episode, Manny finds out he has gotten tiger powers! Meanwhile, Dr. Finkleshitz makes an invention at his lab, but it causes devastating consequences.. _________________________ At Frida’s house, Manny and Frida are seen inside. Frida: What happened to your eye?! Manny: Some tiger scratched it! Frida: I told you that you were unable to defend yourself! Manny: True, but at least the tigers have been locked up! Frida: True. Manny: Well, I have to go to my house! I’ll see you later! Frida: Bye! Manny leaves. Meanwhile. At Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab, he is seen with a portal gun. Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok! Just finished inventing the portal gun! Basically, I shoot it at a wall and it will allow me to travel through the portal into the portal that comes out of it! Dr. Finkleshitz shoots the portal gun at a wall, causing a blue portal to appear. He then shoots an orange portal onto the ceiling. Dr. Finkleshitz: Now to test it out! Dr. Finkleshitz enters the portal and falls out of the ceiling through the orange portal, crushing a desk in the process. Dr. Finkleshitz: Yes! It worked! Now to get to work on my Dimension Traveller! Dr. Finkleshitz puts the portal gun on a desk and leaves. However, the gun falls off the desk and the trigger is pulled, shooting a portal at the Dimension Traveller, causing it to go haywire. Dr. Finkleshitz: Oh s***! The machine has gone crazy! In another dimension. We see the outside of a pizzeria and the sign says “Jesse’s Pizzeria!”. Inside, we see animatronic versions of Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel, Lukas, a mangled version of Reuben and Radar. Animatronic Olivia: You know, guys? This is starting to get boring! Animatronic Axel: I know! We just kill the security guard every single night! Animatronic Jesse: True! There’s got to be something else! The animatronics spot the blue portal leading into the lab. Animatronic Lukas: Is that a portal? Animatronic Radar: Nice! We can finally leave this place! Animatronic Petra: Well, let’s see what’s out there! The animatronics exit the portal and find themselves in Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab. Dr. Finkleshitz: S***! Those things are exiting from another dimension! Animatronic Jesse grabs Dr. Finkleshitz. Animatronic Jesse: What place are we in? Dr. Finkleshitz: Pensacola! Although, Beacontown and Robloxia moved next to the city recently! Animatronic Petra: Wait. Did you just say Beacontown? Dr. Finkleshitz: Yes! Jesse is the mayor in that city! Animatronic Axel: That’s impossible! We got killed by the Blaze Rods and ended up in these robotic bodies! Dr. Finkleshitz: That’s because this is a different dimension! Animatronic Lukas: Different dimension he says? Animatronic Jesse: Well, we’re going to track down ourselves and. Um. What should we do with them? Animatronic Petra: We should murder them because there can only be one of us in this dimension! Animatronic Jesse: Great idea! Animatronic Jesse’s eyes turn black and white. Animatronic Jesse: Thanks for bringing us here, Professor. The animatronics laugh as they leave the lab. Dr. Finkleshitz: Why is it that every time I invent something, it dooms the city? Meanwhile. Manny is at his house. Manny: Ok! I think I’ll watch Vandal Buster: Part I soon since Part II comes out next month! Suddenly, the scar on Manny’s eye glows green as he falls to the ground. Manny: Man! What did that tiger scratch me with? Plutonium?!?! Suddenly, metal claws burst out of Manny’s hands. Manny: THE F***?!?! The claws go back into his hands. Manny: THE HELL IS GOING ON?!? The claws reappear. Manny: I don’t even know how I got claws when all I got was getting scratched in the eye! A flashback shows Tiger 1 running through the nuclear waste as he is chased by Manny in the factory. Manny: I think it’s because of the nuclear waste the tiger got in! Manny scratches one of the windows with his claws. Manny: HEY! THAT’S MY WINDOW! The claws go back inside. Manny: I need to talk to Frida about this! Manny runs off. Meanwhile. The animatronics are seen roaming through the city. Animatronic Radar: This is the city? Animatronic Jesse: It’s not even block shaped! Animatronic Olivia: (pointing at a tree-shaped skyscraper) Look at that! What is that thing?! It looks like a mangled Christmas tree! Animatronic Axel: I know! Suddenly, the seven spot Black Yoshi selling grape kool-aid. Black Yoshi: Come on! Buy my kool-aid so I can get the new Call of Duty! Fishy Boopkins: I’ll buy some- The animatronics appear. Animatronic Jesse: Who are you? Fishy Boopkins: Hey! You skipped my turn! Animatronic Jesse turns around and rips off his face, showing his endoskeleton face. Animatronic Jesse: (demonic) SHUT UP! Fishy Boopkins screams and runs off as Animatronic Jesse puts his face back on. Black Yoshi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Animatronic Axel: What are you talking about? Black Yoshi: I hope you’re proud of yourselves. YOU’VE DRIVEN AWAY ANOTHER CUSTOMER! IT’S BAFFLING I TELL YOU! YOUR DEEP ROOTED LACK OF SELF-CONTROL ONLY FOSTERS FAILURE IN EVERY ENDEAVOUR I UNDERTAKE! I MEAN, IT’S ALMOST ONE STEP FORWARD AND TOO STEPS BACK! WHY?!?! DON’T YOU SEE THE EXAMPLE I TRY TO SET FOR YOU?! TAKE NOW AS I AM A- Animatronic Axel: Stupid sockhead and a babbling dweeb who can’t lift a butterfly! Black Yoshi: THE F*** DID YOU CALL ME- Animatronic Petra shoots Black Yoshi. Animatronic Olivia: PETRA! WHAT THE F***?!? Animatronic Petra: He was getting annoying! Animatronic Jesse: Enough! Let’s keep looking at where we are before going after ourselves! The animatronics leave. Black Yoshi: My leg! Meanwhile. Manny is seen entering Frida’s house. Frida: Hey, Manny! Manny: Hi, Frida! But I came here to tell you something! Frida: What is it? Manny: Ever since I got scratched by the tiger, apparently, it caused this to happen! The claws appear from Manny’s hands again. Frida: The heck?! Manny: I know! I think it has something to do with the toxic waste the tiger went into! Frida: Cool! Maybe it’s because when the tiger scratched you, it spread toxic waste on you! Manny: Probably! Well, I’m going to go see if there’s anything else about this. Frida: Ok! Bye! Manny leaves and the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * As of this episode, Manny Rivera has now gotten his powers. * This marks the debut of Animatronic Jesse and the FNAJ animatronics. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The El Tigre Arc! Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Tigers Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:Animatronic Petra Episodes Category:Animatronic Olivia Episodes Category:Animatronic Axel Episodes Category:Animatronic Lukas Episodes Category:Animatronic Reuben Episodes Category:Animatronic Radar Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:From 2019